1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to umbrellas, and more particularly, to a durable and versatile umbrella frame designed to more readily endure abusive weather conditions. The present invention also relates more specifically to an umbrella operating system having improved stabilization qualities and customization features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor umbrellas are employed to shield people from the sun, wind, rain, and other elements of nature. As such, they are intentionally designed to withstand these elements. Nevertheless, damage to the framework of an umbrella can and does occur for many reasons, particularly to umbrellas located in geographical areas of severe and unexpected weather, as well as umbrellas which have been improperly assembled and/or installed. Many prior art umbrellas suffer the disadvantages of not being able to withstand gusts of wind and other harsh weather as well as not being capable of simple repair when damage does occur. For example, an umbrella having static wire, rigid line and an unbalanced construction at the rib and strut pivot point will wear and often break when extreme forces are applied over time. Once an umbrella is damaged, it is often more expensive, time consuming and difficult to repair the umbrella than to just have it replaced.
For umbrellas having individual pivotal connections between the upper rib and lower strut assemblies, the unbalanced nature of the movement at the pivot point in relation to the upper and lower central hubs causes unnecessary wear on the pivot junction as well as to the static wire or rigid line which connects the canopy rib assembly to the central hub. This wear is undesirable and is aggravated over time by the stresses of both man and nature.
For umbrellas having individual pivotal connections between the upper rib and lower strut assemblies by means of a vertically configured bracket individually, the existing brackets protrude over the top of the canopy assembly providing a point of friction between the fabric of the canopy and the rigid protrusion of the pivot brackets. This creates excessive wear on a fabric canopy and often creates holes in the fabric canopy.
Various umbrella frames are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. No.: D25,368 to Sparry; U.S. Pat. No. D56,043 to Weinberg et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,116 to Morando; U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,882 to Militano; U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,749 to Lindler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,126 to Sweet, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,853 to Lin. None of these umbrella frames show the structure of the invention recited subsequently herein nor the benefits or advantages thereby.
In addition to the foregoing, many have tried to simplify and improve the operational features of the umbrella as well as to add structural stability to the typical umbrella. However, many such efforts have required the use of a crank to open and close the umbrella or require placing one's hand in a compromising position in order to lock and unlock the umbrella from its open position. Such action is often troublesome and inconvenient, and can result in injury.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a durable outdoor umbrella having a frame which is structured to allow the umbrella to be easily opened, and adjusted to various desirable positions and then simply locked or otherwise maintained in place. Preferably, any such umbrella frame will be structured to withstand high winds and other abusive weather, and in addition, to be quickly, easily and inexpensively repaired when that becomes necessary. If any such umbrella were developed it would preferably include an operating system for allowing the umbrella canopy to rotate relative to a central pole member or other umbrella pole. Further, if any such umbrella were developed, it would preferably also be easily modified to accommodate canopies of different sizes and shapes. Finally, if any such umbrella were developed it would preferably also include a stabilizing system for improving support of the umbrella and providing a safer, more effective way to lock and unlock the umbrella in its fully extended position or other open or even closed position.